


A Couple of Firsts

by chibajun



Category: Gravity Falls, Rick and Morty
Genre: First Time, Fluff, M/M, Trans Rick, Trans Rick Sanchez, stanchez
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-10 23:12:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12309876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chibajun/pseuds/chibajun
Summary: Rick and Stan have gone on a few dates, but Stan doesn't know Rick is trans. Rick has to tell him before they have their first time together.





	A Couple of Firsts

**Author's Note:**

> I'm aware this is pretty OOC...don't comment about that....hope u like this

Stan Pines was the only guy Rick hadn’t fucked on the first date. Or the second, for that matter. It was a weird phenomenon for Rick, but Stan instilled in Rick a sense of comfort that he hadn’t experienced before. The desire to be with Stan, to talk to him and get to know him, far overpowered the desire to get in his pants. Looking into his eyes and admiring his rugged face was far more electrifying than any sexual encounter. Rick couldn’t remember the last time feelings like this had plagued his conscience and he hated it. It was frustrating and humiliating, but man, he felt alive.   
Stan had come over for drinks, and when the two grew tired they had settled into Rick’s bed to watch whatever was on the tiny TV. The bed barely had room for them both, and it felt as if they were laying on concrete. Rick mused to himself that feeling Stan’s softness and warmth against him was far better than laying on a comfortable mattress.   
Rick wasn’t aware that his spidery fingers were intertwined with Stan’s rough, thick ones until he noticed Stan gently caressing Rick’s hand with his thumb. Rick stared at him in admiration. As if he could feel Rick’s eyes on him, Stan turned away from the TV and looked at Rick, a soft smile on his lips.   
Stan’s rough palms slid up Rick’s shirt. Rick shivered at the feeling against his bare skin.   
“You wanna do this?” asked Stan in a low voice, a smirk on his face. Rick bit his lip, knowing exactly what Stan was implying. The words spoken on TV became unintelligible mumbling in Rick’s mind. His heart beat quickly and so hard that Rick thought it was trying to break out of his ribcage. He wanted to do it right here, right now, with Stan, more than he ever had under any other circumstances. This pre-coital anxiety hadn’t happened since his first time when he was seventeen. Before anyone knew he was a boy. The anticipation quickly died when Rick remembered that Stan didn’t know about his situation. He hadn’t bothered telling him about it, as he figured if Stan was suspicious he would’ve brought it up. But they were alone and horny in that room together, and Rick dreaded the idea of Stan being surprised, or worse, disgusted, when the pants came off.   
Rick forced a grin to keep the fear building inside him from showing. He hesitantly pushed Stan’s hands off of him. Stan lifted himself off of Rick and looked taken aback by Rick’s reaction. Rick’s thoughts immediately turned to those of self-deprecation.  
 _Stupid. Fucking stupid. Now he thinks you’re not interested. You killed it, you fucked it all up._  
His train of thought was interrupted by Stan’s voice. His voice was soft, with more concern than the disappointment Rick expected.   
“Hey, if you don’t wanna, that’s ok. I get it.” There was sweetness and sincerity in his words.   
“No, no, Lee. It-it’s not that. It’s-it’s –“   
Rick closed his eyes and sighed, trying to collect his thoughts. “There’s, uh, there’s something you don’t-you don’t know about me.”  
Stan looked puzzled. “What? You’re a virgin? You’re actually an alien? You’re secretly married?”  
“No, no, stop.” Rick put a finger up to quiet Stan. “I’m trans.” Rick spit the phrase out as if it were one word. He looked at Stan, trying to gauge his reaction. The confused look from before Rick’s confession hadn’t left his face.   
“Trans..porting? Are you moving something?”  
“Trans. Transgender?” Rick wasn’t sure if Stan was pulling his leg or if he was really oblivious.   
“I, uh, I’m sorry,” Stan scratched the back of his head shyly. “I don’t know what that means. Do you wanna be a girl? Are you a boy that wants to be a girl? It’s ok if you are. I-I mean I like girls too...”  
“You-you’re fuckin’ with me, right? Are you serious?” Rick raised his voice in frustration. “A-are you making fun of me?”  
Stan put his hands out and shook his head. “No, no! Never!”  
Rick slapped his hand to his forehead. “Stanley. I’m a boy but I have, you know, a – I was born a girl, if-if that makes more sense.” He visibly cringed when he spoke, as if the words tasted bad in his mouth.   
“Ohhh, I get it.”   
“Yeah, about time.” Rick laughed softly.   
“I’m sorry.” Stan put a hand on Rick’s shoulder. “I wouldn’t have guessed, you know, you don’t look like – I mean you just look like a real man, I guess.”  
“Wha-what’s that supposed to be mean?” Rick glared at him. “I am a real man.”  
“No, no that’s not what I mean. I mean – uh, I wouldn’t have guessed, you know?”  
Rick was irritated by Stan’s tone-deaf commentary, but at least his intentions were good. If they lasted through today, Rick would explain more to him later, when his anxiety wasn’t eating at his insides.   
Rick grinned. “Th-that’s good. Means I got my money’s worth.”  
Stan laughed to cover up the fact he had no idea what Rick was talking about. Rick was ready to relax and he prayed the conversation was over.   
“So, did you have the, you know…the surgery?”   
Rick rolled his eyes. Stan’s ignorance was charming and entertaining, but Rick hated having to answer these questions. He’d grown accustomed to them, but the annoyance wasn’t any smaller. The regular frustration of dealing with questions like this was mixed with the anxiety of having this conversation with a guy he was really, really into.  
He sighed.  
“Which one?”  
“You know..” Stan trailed off, hoping Rick would pick up the rest of sentence. Rick stared at him in silence, with a look that told Stan ‘No, I don’t know.’ Stan twiddled his thumbs. He couldn’t find the right words to string together, so he just awkwardly pointed at his crotch.  
Rick ran a hand through his hair and groaned. “Jesus Christ, Lee. No, I don’t have a penis. It-it’s easier if you just ask me and don’t skirt around shit. It makes it weirder.”  
Stan opened his mouth to respond, but Rick cut him off. “If you don’t wanna fuck because of it, fine, whatever, I just don’t – I don’t wanna talk about this anymore.” Rick turned away so he didn’t have to see Stan’s expression.   
Stan exhaled and gently took Rick’s hand. “I don’t care. I really don’t.” Rick noticed a blush creeping onto his cheeks. “I like you for you, ya know? This doesn’t change anything for me.”   
Rick now felt himself blushing too.  
“God, Stanley, you’re such a romantic,” he said teasingly, moving in closer to Stan. “Thanks, though, for being cool.”   
Stan said nothing in response, but wrapped a strong arm around Rick’s waist and pulled him into a kiss. His warmth was overwhelming, and Rick’s cold, thin frame felt like it was one with Stan’s body. Rick rested his head on Stan’s shoulder. Stan’s thick fingers ran gently and slowly through Rick’s hair. The feeling Stan got from seeing Rick leaning into him so sweetly reminded him of the time the cutest puppy he had ever seen chose to sit in his lap.   
“I wanna do it,” said Rick. “with you. If you’re still down.”  
Stan grinned. “If you’re the genius you say you are, that should be obvious.”   
Stan took Rick’s thin hand in his and lifted it to his mouth for a chaste kiss.  
Rick situated himself so he was facing Stan and began unbuttoning his blue Hawaiian shirt, exposing chest hair which Rick instantly grazed his hand over. Stan shivered at the touch. Rick undid the rest of the buttons more nimbly and aggressively as his anticipation grew. He pulled the opened shirt off of Stan’s shoulders, looking into his eyes lovingly and hungrily as he did it. Rick slowly moved his hands up Stan’s stomach – _Oh my god, he was so soft_ – and gave it a quick squeeze. Stan blushed and looked away. Rick took great pleasure in seeing such a big, strong, gruff man get so flustered by his touch. Rick’s hands stopped at Stan’s chest. He played with Stan’s nipples and bit his lip when he saw Stan’s embarrassed expression. He rubbed circles on Stan’s chest and squished it with a grin on his face.  
“Lee, these are nice. You-you got great titties.”  
Stan looked away, his face bright red and hot.   
“I’m not makin’ fun of you.” Rick put a hand to his cheek. “I’m serious. It’s hot.”  
Stan laughed. “To each their own, honeypants.” He put a hand on Rick’s ass.   
He tugged at the waist of Rick’s pants. “No reason to have these on.”  
“Good point.” Rick pulled them off, more slowly than necessary for dramatic effect. He never broke eye contact. He tossed his pants off the bed nonchalantly and slid his briefs off.   
Stan was mesmerized by Rick’s long, elegant legs. They were delicate and decorated with various bruises that probably had some interesting or embarrassing stories behind them. Stan noticed a badly-done stick and poke on Rick’s thigh. When he looked closer, he noticed it said “fuck you” in barely legible handwriting. It was exactly what Stan would’ve expected from Rick Sanchez.   
“You’re staring,” said Rick teasingly. “You thinking about going down on this?” He wrapped his arms around Stan’s thick neck and pulled himself closer.   
“Oh, you bet your sweet ass I am.”  
“Get to it then,” Rick shoved Stan playfully and flopped down on the bed.  
Stan’s face was between Rick’s legs in a matter of seconds. Rick moaned softly when he felt Stan’s tongue against him. Stan started out slow and smooth, the motion and feeling driving Rick mad on contact. He gradually moved faster, changing the movement of his tongue. Rick had to bite his lip to stop himself from moaning – he wasn’t ready to come unglued in front of Stan, but he thought he just might whether he wanted to or not. Stan looked up at Rick to admire the expression of pleasure on his face, but he didn’t stop. Stan’s strong hands were on Rick’s hips, holding him in place as he continued. Rick let out a moan and wrapped his legs around Stan. Stan sped up again, and Rick clung to the sheets to keep himself together. He was breathing heavily, some grunts and moans escaping despite him trying to hold them in.   
“Fuck, that’s good. Tha-that’s it baby.” Rick’s voice was weak and shaky.   
Stan took that as a queue to keep doing what he was doing.   
Rick suddenly felt a rush of pleasure, even more electrifying that what he had been feeling since Stan started. He felt tension in his lower stomach and squeezed his muscles to brace himself.   
“Sh-shit, Lee, I’m - !”   
He moaned loudly, the pleasure of the release too great to hold back. 

Stan pulled back, breathing hard, seemingly proud of his work.  
“Holy shit, Stanley.” Rick still hadn’t caught his breath. “You’re good.”   
Stan’s cheeks were red and he couldn’t tell if it was from the recent activity or embarrassment.   
“I’m gonna have to return the favor next time,” said Rick. “Unless you’re a one-night stand kinda guy.” He was too weak and drained to move; the best he could do was pull up a blanket to cover himself.   
“Nah,” replied Stan. He laid next to Rick and grabbed his hand. “I like you too much.”  
He wrapped his arms around Rick and pulled him close, burying his face in Rick’s neck. Rick loved the feeling of Stan’s stubble against his naked skin.   
“If you wanna do me a favor in return, though, you could, uh...” He smiled sheepishly. “Let me stay the night.”  
“That-that’d be a favor for both of us, Lee.”  
“That’s a yes, then?”   
Rick made an affirmative grunt.  
“Should we, you know, clean this mess up?” Stan gestured to the part of the bed where a certain action had taken place.   
“Eh, fuck it,” said Rick.  
“Yeesh, you’re gross.” Stan chuckled and kissed Rick’s neck.  
“Like you aren’t?” Rick looked over at Stan so his devilish grin could be seen.  
“Fair enough.”

Stan had started rambling on about something, but when Rick hadn’t responded with any snarky commentary, Stan realized he was asleep. He wondered if there was any chance Rick was dreaming about him, because the Lord knew Stan dreamt of Rick nightly. He could sleep soundly tonight, knowing there would no longer be the disappointment when he woke up of seeing the bed empty. He pressed a gentle kiss to Rick’s neck and let himself drift into a blissful sleep. Being in someone else’s bed had never felt so much like home.


End file.
